Holly in Wonderland
by ScarletPink
Summary: One day Holly accidently follows Foaly into Wonderland where she meets lots of familiar people in unfamiliar ways. Artemis as the Cheshire Cat? Follow Holly's adventure in Wonderland...
1. Part 1

**Summary:** One day Holly accidently follows Foaly into Wonderland where she meets lots of familiar people in unfamiliar ways. Artemis as the Cheshire Cat? Follow Holly's adventure in Wonderland...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Artemis Fowl nor do I own the characters from Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

**Holly in Wonderland**

**Part One**

Holly sat watching Foaly talk at the front of the room. He was discussing his latest invention, which as always wasn't at all interesting to her; because of course she had already used it before anyone else. She watched as he indicated how it worked and the joyous faces of the other people in the room as they marvelled at his new invention. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

She had only just become comfortable and had closed her eyes for a moment when she heard Foaly shout at her.

"Holly I've got to go, I'm late!"

Looking up, she saw Foaly looking at his watch whilst rushing towards the door. Curious she got up quickly and followed him out of the room. When she reached the door she looked around and saw Foaly standing at a door further down the corridor that led to his Ops Booth.

"I'm so late!" he said and immediately after walked into his Booth and out of sight.

Very curious now Holly walked briskly to the end of the corridor and into the Ops Booth.

She took one step and then realised that her foot had made contact with nothing and in fact there was no floor at all. She fell into the deep hole and found herself screaming in fright, something very uncharacteristic for her. After a minute of falling without reaching anything or seeing any end to the hole she decided that maybe she wasn't going to die and in fact was going to fall forever.

It was then, after she had calmed down, she noticed various items on tidy shelves on the walls and various doors leading to mysterious places. They looked exactly like the shelves which lined the Ops Booth containing different inventions of Foaly's and other fairy technology. She fell past Neutrinos and Camfoil all nicely stored on the shelves, she even thought at one point she saw Artemis' C-Cube.

Eventually though she grew bored of falling and seeing the same things over and over again.

_This could go on forever_, she thought, _I need to get through one of these doors_.

She tried to swim through the air towards one of the doors, but it was more difficult than she thought it would be because she would simply fall past them before she was able to grab hold of the door handle.

_This still isn't working._

She sat cross legged in mid air as she fell deciding on her next step of action. It was at that moment she noticed a pair of wings on one of the shelves.

_Wings! Of course! _

She looked down and tried to see where the next pair of wings was. Spotting one she swam over to that side of the room and just managed to pull them from the shelf as she fell past them. Then she just simply put them on and activated them, now hovering in midair. It was a weird sensation to be staying in one place after falling for so long.

Holly directed herself towards a yellow door which particularly caught her eye. After opening it she flew through and came to rest in a small circular room with a little door on the opposite side, too small for her to fit through and a glass table in the middle.

_Well that's just great_, she thought, _I'll have to try another door_.

She turned around to leave and try a different door only to discover that the door was missing. Frowning, she turned back to face the room. This was starting to get annoying.

Because there was no other way out she decided that her only choice was to go through the tiny door. However impossible it seemed. She walked over and tried to open it only to find it was locked. Now thoroughly sick of everything going wrong she kicked the door hard and forced it open.

For the first time since the adventure had started she smiled, glad that violence hadn't let her down.

She crouched down and peered through the door to find a nicely trimmed maze in front of her. Surprised, she continued to peer around inside until she heard a noise behind her.

Briskly she stood up and turned to see Foaly enter through the door which had reappeared.

"Foaly?"

"Holly I already told you! I'm late!" Foaly said frantically.

"Foaly? What's going on?"

Foaly ignored her and grabbed something from the table, fiddled with it and then put it into his mouth. Then right before Holly's eyes he shrank to a small enough size to fit through the door and raced through it.

"Foaly!" she called after him, but he didn't look back and disappeared into the depths of the maze.

She quickly turned back to the table and not seeing anything on it walked over to it. Right in the centre, which she must have merely missed before, there was what appeared to be a pink lollipop. After pulling off the wrapper she put it into her mouth.

Nothing happened. She waited a bit longer and still nothing happened. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and looked at it inquisitively.

_It looks like a normal lollipop, so maybe I need to treat it like a normal lollipop,_ she thought whilst putting it back into her mouth.

She sucked it once and felt a weird sensation as the table next to her seemed to get much bigger. Before trying again she walked over to the door to ensure that she didn't make herself too small.

Then she shrank to the appropriate size and walked through the door. Knowing that Foaly had had a while to get away she rushed to the end of the first stretch of bush and turned in the direction that Foaly had gone. After rushing halfway along the next passage she stopped abruptly.

_I still have my wings. Duh! _she thought.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity she turned the wings on and hovered over the maze. It seemed to go on forever in most directions. She turned around and couldn't see the door that she had come through, only more of the maze. A forest grew on the outer fringes on the horizon giving the maze an even more enclosed feel. In the distance she could see a castle which she thought the maze must belong to.

_That must be where Foaly went_, she decided as there weren't any other buildings in sight.

She flew over the maze for a while, glad that she didn't have to actually negotiate her way through it. Eventually she reached the end of the maze and the start of the normal gardens. It was there she saw Foaly talking in hushed tones with what looked like Wing Commander Vinyaya. She flew down to see what was going on.

"…almost caught them all!" she heard Vinyaya say.

"But if the Queen were to come now she wouldn't be happy would she?" Foaly said indignantly.

"But we just…"

Holly flew up to them causing them both to stop and look at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No! I'm late! And now you have made me even later!" Foaly said glaring at Vinyaya, before rushing off again towards the castle.

Vinyaya turned to look at Holly.

"He's going to get the Queen! We're in big trouble now!"

"What? Why?" Holly asked.

"We are supposed to be catching all of the swear toads and we haven't caught them all!" Vinyaya said running off to grab some more and put them in a nearby cage. Holly looked in the direction that Foaly had gone, but he had completely disappeared. She then looked around the enormous lawn and saw a ridiculous amount of toads with many members of the Council trying to cpature them. Cages were scattered around with some toads already caught, but only a small proportion of the whole amount.

"I'll help you if you want," she offered, feeling sympathetic that they had to catch so many. Vinyaya looked at her frantically.

"Quick then! Over there! Near Cahartez." Holly looked to where she was pointing.

_Why are these Council members so anxious_, she wondered,_ this makes no sense._

"Are you helping or not?" Vinyaya said passing her whilst chasing a toad, "Because if you aren't you're just in the way."

Holly looked around. The number of toads seemed to have increased since she last looked.

"I'm helping," she said grabbing one toad and putting it into the cage with the others.

She had just begun to chase the next one when she heard a booming voice.

"**What** is going on here?!"

She turned along with the Council members and looked up the lawn to where a woman Holly assumed must be the Queen stood with Foaly and a large group of goblin soldiers following behind her. She was wearing a puffy gown with hearts embroidered all over it and a long red robe held up by a tall man and a small boy with chocolate smeared around his face. As they got closer to the swear toad collection party the Council members bowed before the Queen.

Holly looked closely at her.

"Minerva?" she said.

"How dare you!" Minerva shouted, "You do not bow and then you have the **nerve **to talk to me as if you know me!"

"I'm sorry," Holly said evidently not sorry, but getting more and more confused by the moment as she angrily curtseyed in front of Minerva.

"You should be!" Minerva looked around at the toads everywhere, "Why are these toads still here!"

_Is she only capable of shouting? _Holly thought.

"We're so very sorry!" Vinyaya pleaded, "We are trying our hardest."

"Well it's not good enough!" Minerva shouted, "Off with their heads!"

She turned to face the goblins and pointed at the Council members and Holly. The goblins moved forward to drag all of them away. Before they had a chance to grab her, Holly activated her wings and wished she had grabbed a Neutrino earlier so that she could save the others.

"Get her!" Minerva shouted.

The goblins tried to get to Holly, but she was out of their reach.

"Get her down...NOW!" Minerva shouted.

The goblins started to hurl fireballs at Holly and she felt that it was probably best for her to leave and come back to rescue them later. She decided that it would be easiest to hide from the goblins in the forest she had spotted earlier. Due to her superior flying abilities she found it easy to weave between the fireballs and made it safely to the forest. In the distance she heard Minerva sobbing.

"I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!" she screeched and stormed back into the castle, her father and brother trying in vain to calm her down.

Holly watched as the Council members were dragged away by the goblins and vowed that she would be back to save them. Deciding that she needed to find a weapon, Holly ventured further into the forest until she spotted a path below her. It was considerably darker in the forest and it took a while for her eyes to adjust. She flew down and began to walk down it. After a while she reached a split in the path.

"Which way am I meant to go?" she said, "I wonder where I can find a Neutrino."

She peered down one paths and it just seemed to disappear into darkness. Once she turned and looked down the other path it seemed to be just the same. She was about to head down the right-hand path when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure that's the best way to go?"

"Artemis?" she turned around, but there was no one there.

"Who is Artemis?" the voice said.

"You are, aren't you?" Holly asked still looking around.

"Alas I am not," the voice said.

"But you sound like Artemis," Holly said starting to feel frustrated that she couldn't see him and slightly nervous without her Neutrino at her side.

"That may be so, but I am not him, as I have already told you."

"Where are you?!" Holly said finally throwing her hands up in exasperation and standing still.

"Up here." She looked up into the tree, but couldn't see anything.

"Where?!"

"Here," the voice said from a different tree.

Holly walked over to it and still couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Here," the voice said again sounding like it came from the tree she had just walked away from.

"Show yourself now or…" she trailed off

"Or, is not a sufficient threat."

"Or else!"

"Neither is that."

Holly looked like she was about to explode.

"Fine!" she said and stormed off down the path she had originally chosen.

"Are you sure that's the best way to go?" the voice repeated.

"I don't care anymore!" she said storming down it.

"But you should care, who knows where it will lead you." She stopped.

"If you show yourself now then I might listen to you otherwise _leave me alone_." She waited and there was no reply. "Fine!" she started walking off again.

"Here," came the voice.

She looked up at a low hanging branch and sitting there was a pale white cat. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a cat?"

"Of course I'm a cat," he replied, "I'm the Cheshire-Cat."

"Cheshire-Cat?" she said confused, she looked at his eyes, one of them had previously belonged to her, "You have his eyes though! So are you Artemis or not?"

"Yes…and no," he replied vaguely.

"You're so infuriating," she said and began to storm off into the forest again.

"Are you sure that's the best way to go?" the Cat called from behind her.

Holly snapped.

"Yes! Yes I am! Now…leave…me…alone!"

"Alright," the Cat said from a branch in front of her causing her to stop after jumping with fright, because she was sure she had left him on the branch behind her "but don't say I didn't warn you."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The Cat suddenly began to fade away in front of her.

"How can you…?"

But before she could reach the end of her sentence all that remained of him was his snide smile.

"Good luck," the smile said. She couldn't tell whether it was sincere or not, but before she could say anything the cat disappeared completely.

"Artemis," she muttered, "helpful as always," once again she rolled her eyes and set off down the path.

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously it isn't exactly the same as Alice in Wonderland because it needed Artemis Fowl references. Please Review :D 

Part two of three coming soon...


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

Holly had been wandering down the same path for only a few minutes when she reached a clearing. She looked at the centre where a long table was laid for, what seemed from a distance, to be around twelve people. Cautiously, she walked over to see what was happening. Quietly she crept up behind a particularly large chair situated at the end of the table. She peered around the chair only to be met with a strange sight.

The table was laid for all twelve people, but from what she could see there were only two people at the table. Two people she would rarely associate with each other.

Mulch and Opal.

Mulch noticed her first.

"Holly! Come join us! We were just about to have tea!" he said. He was wearing a ridiculously large green hat and with a matching suit.

"Tea? You? And what is that suit?!"

"I think it's a particularly nice suit," Opal said resentfully.

Holly raised an eyebrow and looked at Opal.

"Why do you have rabbit ears?" she asked clearly not amused by the situation.

"Urm…because I'm a rabbit," Opal said looking at Mulch as if Holly was stupid.

They both snorted at her. She sat down in the large chair.

"Fine. I'll have tea. But do either of you know where I can find a Neutrino?"

"Neutrino?" Mulch said procuring a teapot from his hat even though there was a few already on the table.

"We don't." Opal said sipping her tea. Mulch poured some into Holly's cup.

"We're too busy to know about Neutrinos!" Mulch exclaimed drinking his tea in one gulp. "I'm finished!"

"Move around!" Opal shouted.

Mulch and Opal stood up and moved around the table. Mulch stood expectantly waiting for Holly to stand up so that he could sit in the chair she was currently sitting in. Holly looked at him.

"Why are we moving around?" Mulch opened his mouth to answer when Holly interrupted again, "And why are you so clean!" she shouted in surprise.

"Of course I'm clean why wouldn't I be?" he asked looking at her like she was getting crazier by the moment.

"Because you're Mulch!" Holly said, thinking this was starting to get scary.

"Can you move please?!" Mulch said, "I want my tea!"

Holly frowned in confusion, but moved around to the next seat anyway.

"Whatsall te shouing bout?" came a drawling voice from the middle of the table.

Holly looked and sticking out of a sugar pot, was what appeared to be a drowsy, miniature, Doodah Day with what seemed to be mouse ears.

"Nothing, nothing…" Opal said shooing him back into the pot.

"Whatsall…?" he began again.

"Shhh…Just go back to sleep," Opal gently pushed him back into the pot and placed the lid on softly.

"Why is he in the sugar?" Holly asked.

Mulch and Opal exchanged glances again.

"Because if we left him in the tea or the milk he would drown," Opal said simply giving Holly a superior look, evidently thinking she was mental.

"This is just crazy!" Holly said getting up just as Mulch shouted, "Move around!" as he finished another cup of tea.

He pushed Holly into the next seat along and took the seat she had just vacated.

"I don't want to sit here!" Holly said trying to get up, but failing.

"You can't leave!" Mulch said.

"Why not!" Holly exclaimed, still struggling to get out of the chair.

"Because you're stuck until you have some tea!"

Holly looked and indeed she seemed to be stuck to the chair.

"Give me some tea then! I've got to find a Neutrino."

"How rude!" Opal said with a weird grin seemingly spreading past the edges of her face.

"Why are you grinning?" Holly asked.

"I'm not!" Opal said moving to reveal that she was actually frowning and looking down at the grin floating in front of her.

They stared as the grin turned into a white cat.

"Why is there a cat on the table!" Opal squealed.

"Cat!? Cat!?" Doodah shouted, shooting out of the sugar bowl and rushing down the table.

"Now look what you've done!" Mulch said rushing down the table after him, knocking tea, cakes and sugar in all directions. Opal quickly followed and chaos ensued.

"Help me!" Holly pleaded to Artemis who typically was just smirking at the situation.

He causally meandered across the table around the mess and sat in front of Holly just out of her reach in case she lashed out at him.

"So, how's your choice of path going?" Artemis asked casually.

Holly looked at him with a murderous expression.

"Well maybe you should listen to me more often," he said just to annoy her further.

"Well what should I do then?" she asked hopefully, glancing down at the others still rushing around and making a mess.

Artemis started licking his paw proudly. He answered extra slowly just to aggravate Holly even more.

"Maybe you should just have a cup of tea. Isn't that how you become unstuck?"

She leaned forward and tried to grab one of the teapots.

"I can't reach, pass me one...please."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I have hands?"

Holly sighed.

"I'm going to be stuck here forever aren't I?"

"Looks like it," Artemis said with another smirk, "Well goodbye then."

He stood up.

"Wait don't…" Holly started.

"What is that?" Artemis said trying to turn around. As he did Holly noticed what was bothering him.

"You have a lollipop stuck on you."

"Lollipop? I don't like lollipops." He said simply.

"Of course!" Holly exclaimed.

She leaned forward and grabbed one of the lollipops from the pile Artemis had been sitting on. Glad that most of them had the wrapper on she took a handful and put them in her pocket in case she needed them later. Then she unwrapped one and shrank herself, becoming unstuck in the process. She didn't see what happened to Artemis. Intent on getting away she turned and flew to the edge of the clearing, onto the floor and landed softly in the grass.

_Great now I'm tiny! I'm never going to find a Neutrino!_

She wandered around for a while aimlessly, self-pity slowly taking over. Just as she walked past a particularly large flower she noticed a smaller one with what seemed to be a large insect sitting on it. As she moved closer she saw it was in fact a very green caterpillar. As she got closer still she noticed that she recognised it.

"Commander Root? I thought you were dead!" she blurted out.

"That's a nice way to greet someone!" he said already turning a light shade of red.

"Sorry." Holly muttered not wanting to get on the wrong side of Root's temper.

"You should be," he said calming down.

Holly didn't know what to say to him having not seen him in so long. Deciding the best thing was to keep it impersonal she kept to her mission.

"Sir? Do you know where I can find a Neutrino?"

"You don't already have one!?" Root said turning slightly red, "What is wrong with you Captain?"

"Sorry." Holly muttered, "It won't happen again."

"Good," he said calming again, "I heard that the egg knows where one is."

"The egg?" Holly dared to ask.

"Yes the egg! Listen!" He shouted at her. She nodded.

"Where can I find it?"

"Through the forest," Root pointed with one of his many caterpillar legs.

"And do you know how I can get back to normal size again?" she asked cautiously dreading the reaction.

"Do you not know anything! Pink equals shrink, so obviously to grow must be orange. Powers of deduction. Use your brain!"

Holly nodded and fished in her pocket pulling out the selection of lollipops she had grabbed earlier. Indeed half of them were orange. She unwrapped one.

"Goodbye," she said sadly, wishing she had had the chance to say it before he had... Well... Before she could think about it further she licked the lollipop and grew back to a reasonable size leaving Root behind.

She took a deep breath and then turned her wings on and starting off through the forest in the direction Root had indicated.

_Find the egg… _she thought and put Root to the back of her mind.

* * *

**A/N:**Final part soon…**  
**


	3. Part 3

**Part Three **

Holly felt like she had been flying in the same direction for hours or days, because each tree in the forest was boringly identical. After a while she heard voices coming from behind the trees. Gently she parted the leaves obscuring her view of the path and ventured towards the figures, who had their backs to her and seemed to be arguing.

"You _lost_ Artemis!" one of them said.

Holly recognised him as Butler and flew over to greet him.

"No _you_ lost Artemis!"

Holly paused. That voice seemed to be Butler's too.

"No _you_ lost Artemis!"

She decided that despite being quite confused at the situation the best thing to do was to venture over there and break up the argument which didn't seem to be getting anywhere fast.

"No _you_…"

"Hello!" Holly shouted interrupting the pointless argument.

The two figures turned around and stared down at her. Holly gasped. Both of them were Butler.

"Yes?" One of them asked angrily.

"I'm sorry…I was wondering if you knew where I could find a Neutrino? I was told the egg would have one…or something like that."

"Well of course the egg has one!" the other one interjected just as angrily, "But we have bigger issues here, so we can't give you anything to help right now."

They turned back to face each other.

"Wait!" Holly shouted and they turned back around to face her, "I've seen Artemis!"

They both grabbed her simultaneously, causing her to be painfully pulled in two directions.

"Where!" they both shouted.

"Put me down!" she shouted through the pain.

Gently they lowered her down and peered at her pleadingly.

"Well the last time I saw him I was at this weird tea party with Mulch and Opal, but I'd seen him before that too.

They mirrored each other as they brought their hand up to their chin in thought.

"Well he won't be there anymore…" one of them started.  
"…he would have left…" they other one continued.  
"…and if he's following you…"  
"…then he should be around here somewhere." The second one finished.

They peered around but didn't spot him anywhere.

"Of course you are right gentlemen," came a voice from above them.

"Artemis?" they both said simultaneously.

"Of course my old friend."

Holly saw the snide grin appear above one of the branches. The Butler's hadn't noticed and so she pointed at the gradually appearing Artemis.

"Artemis! We told you not to go without us." They both said.

"I told you that I would be fine."

"But now that…"

"Hello!?" Holly shouted, "Now that you've found him can you _please _help me find a Neutrino!"

"That's easy the egg will have one." Artemis said plainly.

"I know that! But where can I find the egg?"

Artemis' smile widened.

"She doesn't know where to find the egg," he said happily to the Butlers who both smiled.

"No I don't so can you please help me!"

"Thank you for helping us find Artemis…" the first one said.  
"…the egg will be at the wall." The other finished.

"The wall?" Holly said confused, "But surely there are lots of walls."

"But where else would Humpty Dumpty be?" Artemis said grinning.

"Oh, alright then. Well could you point me in the right direction?" she said still confused.

"That way," the Butlers said point in different directions. They both looked at each other now confused themselves.

"Artemis?" Holly said looking at him.

"And what's in it for me if I tell you?" he asked still grinning at her situation.

"I won't kill you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well it would be rather difficult at the moment, as you don't have your precious Neutrino yet. So what would be my incentive to tell you if, when you do find it, you're just going to kill me anyway?" Holly rolled her eyes.

"Fine…please?!"

"You will owe me a favour…" Artemis said.

"Fine!"

"That way," Artemis said pointing with one of his paws whilst still grinning.

Holly huffed and flew upwards and out of the shelter of the trees without uttering a word to Artemis or the Butlers.

"Stupid Artemis." She muttered.

She had only just began to fly forwards when she saw a clearing in the distance. She thought it looked like the prefect place for a wall to be built.

After a short while she reached the clearing and flew down.

They was, indeed, a wall built with a very strange looking egg sitting on top. On closer inspection Holly found that it seemed to have the features and the hair of Juliet Butler. Although she looked hardly anything like her human self.

"Hello Holly!" The egg said happily.

"Hi," Holly said nervously.

"I hardly ever get visitors! It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too."

"So what brings you here?" she asked perkily.

"Well I was told that you would have or know where I could find a Neutrino."

The Juliet egg seemed to be thinking.

"No…I don't know…I'm sorry." It seemed she would have hung her head if she wasn't egg shaped and actually had a head.

"It's alright." Holly said annoyed at everyone who had told her that the egg would know.

"Well if you help me down I can help you to find one if you want." Juliet asked hopefully. "No-one ever helps me down. They say it's too risky. That I might break."

"Well…" Holly said, very unsure if that's what people had said before.

"Please," Juliet begged, "I hate it up here! I would much rather risk breaking than sit here forever."

"Well…alright then." Holly conceded, feeling sorry for her. It was bad enough that she was an egg and now she was stuck on a wall too.

"Thank you Holly." She said with a freaky smile.

She flew up to Juliet's height and attempted to grab her and safely carry her down to the floor. Lifting her, Holly was sure that it wouldn't be that hard to transport her to the floor. No sooner had she thought that, when Juliet seemed to slip in her arms and fell to the floor with a sickening smash.

Holly gasped in shock and horror and flew down to Juliet. She was smashed into so many pieces it seemed to be impossible that she could be repaired. It was then that Holly noticed something shiny glinting up from the eggshell wreckage.

"A Neutrino?" she said confused and reached down to pick it up, "So that's why Juliet didn't know where it was. It was inside her."

She stood wondering what to do next. Should she just leave Juliet like this and go to save the councillors or help Juliet and risk them being killed if she took too long.

After a moment Holly's question was answered for her. She heard the sound of hooves coming. After stashing the Neutrino she looked to see where the noise was coming from. An army of horses with soldiers seemed to be riding towards them. Holly was slightly nervous. What if she got in trouble for what she had done? The horses came closer and Holly saw that the one leading the group seemed to be Trouble Kelp. She flew over to him and he stopped his horse indicating to the rest of the group of soldiers to carry on to the egg.

"Trouble!" Holly exclaimed glad to see someone she considered to be a true friend.

"Holly! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a Neutrino." Holly said.

"Did you find it in the egg?" Trouble asked happily.

"Yes," Holly said guiltily, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be!" Trouble exclaimed, "She's always breaking trying to get down! I'm just waiting for the day that we can't put her back together again."

"So is it you that puts the Neutrino inside her?"

"Yeah, in case of emergency."

"Right…" Holly said nodding, but wondering what the world was coming to.

"So where are you heading now?" Trouble asked.

"To the castle." Holly said plainly.

"I can help you get there if you want. I work for the Queen."

"Alright." Holly said happily as it seemed he didn't know that the Queen was after Holly. She was only slightly worried that if Trouble found out that the Queen was against her he might turn against her too. But if he did she could cross that hurdle when she reached it.

"Here." He moved forward and indicated for Holly to get onto the horse behind him.

Holly, who was starting to feel a bit tired, after all of her efforts so far, decided to accept his offer and climbed on behind him.

It didn't take them long to reach the castle through the forest as Trouble knew his way very well. He dismounted and helped Holly down after him.

"Do you want to come see the execution?" he asked happily, "I heard the Toad catchers are being executed."

Holly tried to hide her disgust at him, "Alright then."

He lead her around to the back of the castle and in through a small gate into a courtyard. The council members were being restrained by goblins at the far end.

"It's her!" she heard a scream, before she could survey the situation any further, "Off with her head!" She turned and saw Minerva in her Queen robes pointing directly at her.

"Well that's just great," she said activating her wings and taking out her Neutrino.

She set it to stun and immediately shot at the goblins restraining the council members, whilst dodging the fireballs being aimed at her. The council members were soon free and she shooed them through a gate opposite the one she had come through.

She flew through after them and found that it led onto a beach, which she found very strange as she had never seen a beach before. Further up she could see what she thought to be six dwarves running up and down wildly. She had no time to dwell on it though and flew behind the councillors towards the group, whilst taking out the occasional goblin behind her.

"More people to join the caucus race!" one of the dwarves, whom she recognised as Sergei the Significant said when they were close enough to hear.

"We don't have time for a race!" she said frantically.

"Of course we do!" Vinyaya said stopping with the rest of the councillors.

"We don't!" Holly shouted, "Come on!"

"Are you sure Holly?" Came a snide voice. She turned and Artemis was floating next to her, "I want to recall my favour."

"Now! No! You can't! We need to escape!" she peered over her shoulder and saw the goblins, Minerva, Trouble and Foaly all running towards them.

"But you have to! You promised!"Artemis said grinning happily.

"Holly!" she heard Foaly shouting, "If you come peacefully we won't have to kill you."

Holly frantically looked down at the council members who had joined in the 'race' and were running around in circles it seemed.

"You have to...you said you would..." Artemis continued.

"Holly!" Foaly called again.

She didn't know what to do. This was madness.

"Come on!" she shouted at the council members. They ignored her. All her hard work to rescue them seemed to be for nothing she felt like giving up…

"Holly!" Suddenly everything was light.

Her eyes flicked open.

"Huh…?!"

"The meeting is over Holly. You fell asleep." Holly looked at Foaly curiously.

"So you aren't trying to kill me?"

"No why would I want to do that?"

"And Artemis isn't a Cat?" Foaly looked thoroughly confused.

"No, Holly…"

"And there aren't two Butlers?"

"There _are_ two Butlers Holly…" Foaly said gently.

"What?!" Holly screeched jumping up.

"Juliet and Domovi Butler…" Foaly said looking at her with clear concern.

"Oh," Holly said looking sheepish, "Alright."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Holly said calmly getting up to leave.

"Holly wait I want to hear…"

"So what are you up to today?" she asked hopefully, trying to change the subject.

He looked at his watch, because actually was supposed to be meeting Caballine for dinner. His eyes widened in shock and he rushed from the room.

"Sorry Holly, I'm late!" he shouted back to her.

Holly's eyes widened and she sat back down for a while, not daring to follow Foaly.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Humpty Dumpty is actually from Through the Looking Glass the sequel to Alice in Wonderland for anyone who was confused. So are Tweedledee and Tweedledum but they are sometimes put in the Alice in Wonderland films so people probably know them already. Anyway this is where Butler and Juliet's character comes from and also Trouble (the Kings men who put Humpty back together). 

It was fun to write and thanks for reading :D

Please Review!


End file.
